indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Виртуальная валюта
Виртуа́льная валю́та или игровая валюта — частные электронные деньги, которые используются для приобретения и продажи виртуальных товаров в различных сетевых сообществах: социальных сетях, виртуальных мирах и онлайн-играхVirtual Currencies and Virtual Goods — Definitions and Revenue Streams in Social Networks. В каждой среде виртуальная валюта используются для специфических целей: * покупка аватаров; * покупка различных игровых артефактов: например, оружия, земли, статуса; * покупка расширенных возможностей пользования форумом. Бизнес Уже многие годы виртуальные товары пользуются спросом и приносят реальный доход своим создателям и эмитентам виртуальной валюты«The Goods May Be Virtual, but the Profit Is Real» — NYTimes.com «BBC News — Sales of virtual goods boom in US» . Вначале в США только отъявленные геймеры тратили деньги на покупку виртуальных товаров; сейчас всё больше потребителей не только покупают виртуальные игровые товары, но всё большую популярность приобретают платные игры в таких социальных сетях, как Facebook и MySpace. Например, игровой портал Zynga сообщил, что в 2009 году у него приобрели виртуальных валют и виртуальных товаров на сумму более 100 миллионов долларов США. Виртуальные деньги в онлайн-играх Отдельно стоит отметить оборот виртуальной валюты в онлайн-играх, связанный с покупкой-продажей игровых ценностей за реальные деньги. Появляется все больше сервисов и предложений о продаже игрового оружия, экипировки и персонажей за реальные деньги. Существуют сервисы по продаже игровых денег за реальные и/или электронные деньги, например, магазины игровых денег, предлагающие купить игровую валюту во многих популярных играх. Такие магазины аккумулируют деньги многочисленных фармеров и предлагают их конечному покупателю готовым продуктом. В каждой игре существуют свои цены на игровые деньги, которые так же могут сильно различаться на разных серверах. Официальная трактовка В октябре 2012 года Европейский центральный банк распространил доклад «Схемы виртуальных валют». В нём отмечается, что в некоторых случаях виртуальные сообщества создают и распространяют свою собственную цифровую валюту для обмена товарами (услугами) и единицы учёта. В докладе Виртуальная валюта определяется как один из видов нерегулируемых государством цифровых денег, которые создаются и контролируются обычно разработчиками, и принимаемые среди членов определённого виртуального сообщества. 20 марта 2013 года комиссия по финансовым преступлениям ( ) при министерстве финансов США издала документ, содержащий толкование применимости американского Закона о банковской тайне ( ) при создании, обмене и передаче виртуальных валют.Application of FinCEN’s Regulations to Persons Administering, Exchanging, or Using Virtual Currencies По классификации комиссии выделяется «''реальная валюта''» — монеты и бумажные деньги США или любой другой страны, которые # являются законным средством платежа; # обращаются; # обычно используются общеприняты в качестве средства обмена в стране-эмитенте. «''Виртуальная валюта''» — средство обмена, которое действует как валюта в некоторых сферах, но не имеет всех атрибутов реальной валюты. В частности, виртуальная валюта не имеет статуса законного средства платежа ни в одной юрисдикции. Виртуальная валюта считается «''конвертируемой''», если она имеет эквивалент в реальной валюте или действует как заменитель реальной валюты. Примечания См. также * Виртуальная экономика * Дополнительная валюта * Криптовалюта * Цифровые технологии * Вымышленная валюта * Платёжная система * Частная валюта * Электронные деньги * Электронная коммерция * Электронный кошелёк * Электронная экономика Ссылки * European Central Bank: Virtual currency schemes. October 2012 * Virtual Currencies: Key Definitions and Potential AML/CFT Risks Категория:Валюты Категория:Платёжные системы Категория:Электронная коммерция